Beautiful Rose
by CntryPnknPrincess
Summary: Evangeline Rayne is the daughter of Elijah Mikaelson and the Black Widow. Due to her being injured durring the Battle of New York, she is forced head first into her family's chaotic life. Klaus is just discovering how to make hybrids when his niece arrives and her father is still daggered. Evangeline will have to fight to find her place in her family and fight to live.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So I got this idea awhile ago. What if Elijah had a daughter with the Black Widow from the Avengers. What kind of life would she have being the daughter of two of the deadliest people in the world. It will mostly take place during the Vampire Diaries and the end of the Avengers. **

_**17 Years earlier…**_

_**The bare forms of a couple lay in the large bed, the man's arm draped over the round belly of the woman he loved, holding her close and he pulled the blanket up around her. Beneath his hand, the tiny being kicked, making him smile. **_

"_**Peace little one, your mother needs her rest." He smiled, making the babe stop. **_

_**Natasha smiled as she felt Elijah's hand on her skin as the baby resumed her kicking. He chuckled, realising she was playing with him. **_

"_**She's playing." Natasha said, making him nod. "I see that...she likes my voice." Elijah smiled. "She's going to be a daddy's girl." She yawned, pulling his arm closer. **_

_**Elijah smiled to himself at the thought of having a little girl calling him daddy. He made a promise to himself that he would never abandon her or leave her unprotected. Natasha saw the almost goofy grin on his face through the mirror and smiled. **_

_**Three months later, Evangeline Rayne Mikaelson was born. She made her debut on a stormy night in New York City. Natasha had a hard labor, both tearing and bleeding heavily. Elijah remained by her side, refusing to leave her alone. **_

_**When Clint and Coulson arrived to check on her, she smiled as Elijah held her by the window. With each lightning flash, the babe stared into his eyes as he told her the story of Thor and Loki. **_

"_**He is smitten." Coulson smiled, making her nod. "He is, I'm glad too, makes me feel better if I have to leave her alone with him." She yawned. **_

"_**How are you feeling?" Clint asked, producing a bottle of her favorite soda and a burger. "You are a saint." She breathed, making Elijah smile as the babe yawned. "I try...hey, Elijah, you going to share?" He teased, making him look up. **_

"_**I supposed I have to share you with your Uncle Clint, but not for long." Elijah told the babe, who was sound asleep. **_

"_**You're going to be fun when she's dating." Coulson teased. "I will be fine...Niklaus will be here in the morning...he wants to see her as well." Elijah smiled, making Natasha nod. "That is fine...she needs both her uncles in her life." She smiled. **_

_**Late that evening, Elijah held Evangeline, humming to her softly in French. The nurses had been compelled to let her stay with them, the ancient vampire not wanting her out of his sight. **_

"_**Je t'aime ma belle Evangeline." Elijah smiled. **_

_**Now…**_

"Please be careful, mama...I don't want you getting hurt." The voice of a teenage girl asked. "I will sweetie, when is your flight?" She asked. "The morning...I wanted to get to the dior boutique and get some sunglasses. Daddy left some money for me." Evangeline smiled. "Alright...as long as the world doesn't go to hell, I'll see you at the airport in the morning." Natasha smiled as Steve walked over. "Okay, je t'aime maman." Evangeline smiled. "I love you more, ma belle Evangeline." She replied before hanging up.

She turned to see him watching her as she hung up. He had a curious look on his face as she put her phone in her pocket.

"Was I interrupting?" He asked. "No, it was just my daughter...she's in the city and letting me know she is heading to her father's house." Natasha told him. "How old is she?" He asked. "16 almost 17...my ex lives in Northern Virginia, she's at his brownstone on the upper west side." Natasha told him. "Ah...does she know about all this?" He asked. "She does and hates when I have to leave...especially when I was undercover with Stark...I had missed her sweet 16." Natasha told Steve.

They walked back to the bridge, having to see what Fury wanted. When they did, the others saw her anxious face before she turned to Coulson.

"Can you make sure that Elijah knows Evangeline is heading his way or at least Klaus...I know how much of a prick he's been this summer." Natasha said. "Of course...he's currently in Chicago...that was after an entire sub pack died when he tried to turn them." He said, making her groan. "Great." She sighed.

Natasha knew her life was about to get a lot more chaotic with the hours to come. She just prayed that her daughter was safe and that no harm would come to her.

**AN: Hope you like the story so far. This takes place during the Avengers and season three of the vampire diaries. It will mostly be in Mystic Falls but there will be appearances of the other avengers in the story. Please review and tell me what you thing. **

**Translations:**

je t'aime maman- I love you mama

Ma belle Evangeline- my beautiful Evangeline

_Je t'aime ma belle Evangeline- I love you, my beautiful Evangeline_


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I am glad everyone likes this story. I am skipping the battle and Klaus and Rebekah will make their debuts in the chapter. I hope you all like it. **

**Chapter 1: Overprotective**

It was late that night when Natasha finally made her way up to the medical wing. She sighed, seeing her daughter was sleeping peacefully under the guard of her godfathers. They both had come up to see her and gave Natasha a chance to clean up. It still hurt her heart to see her daughter's arm bandaged and the transfusion machine putting the lost blood back into her body.

"Hey...she's been sleeping the entire time." Clint said, making her nod as he hugged her, "Nat, she's going to be alright." "I know...who is coming to get her?" She asked, making him sigh.

"Not sure...I was going to call Klaus...he's back in Mystic Falls." Coulson told her, making her groan. "That God forsaken town...fine." She groaned.

Meanwhile, Klaus was just leaving the high school when his phone rang. He picked it up to see Natasha's name and frowned, wondering if she was alright after what happened in the city.

"Hello love." He smirked. "...Sorry, wrong person." Coulson said, making him chuckle. "Phil, what can I do for you at this hour?" He asked, making him sigh. "...Evangeline got hurt." He told him, making the hybrid still. "What...how?" He asked. "She tried to fight a chitauri soldier on her own with her bracelet on." Coulson told him. "Bloody hell...what can I do?" He asked. "Natasha is signing custody of her to Elijah...we both know he's daggered, Evie has suspected since she hasn't heard from him since her birthday." Coulson replied. "You need me to come get her?" Klaus asked. "Yes…she will be released in the morning...I'll have Clint fly out to pick you up with her." He told him. "I'll be at the airfield in an hour." Klaus promised. "Good, see you then." He replied.

Two hours later, Klaus and a blonde girl were there, looking at the sleeping redhead. Her body had gained some color back as he stared at her with sadness.

"Bloody hell." Klaus said. "She's doing better….they stopped the transfusion and hour ago...the doctor wigged out when he saw her eyes though." Maria said.

"What was wrong with her eyes?" Rebekah, the sister that Elijah had told them about asked. "He said he thought veins were appearing under them.

"She's thirsty." Klaus said. "What...did either of you turn her!" Natasha growled. "Heavens no...the older she's grown, the more her body needs it...Elijah was nervous about telling you." Klaus told her as he walked in.

He gently woke her, seeing them in moving freely. Evangeline sat up, slightly in pain as he hugged her, whispering something to her. She turned closer to his neck and bit down, gulping down. Klaus winced slightly, not expecting her to bite so hard.

"Alright love...better?" He asked, making her nod. "Thank you...mama knows now?" She replied, making him nod. "It's alright." He told her making her nod.

It was nearly dawn when she was finally allowed out. Evangeline dressed in sweats and a loose tank with her brownish red curls up in a messy bun. Natasha hugged her daughter close, relieved that she was alright.

"I'm glad you're okay baby...you promise to be good for your uncle till your father gets back?" She asked. "I promise...where is Uncle Clint and Uncle Nick?" She asked.

"They're on the bridge, want to say goodbye?" Coulson asked. "Yeah...where are we going?" She asked, turning to her uncle.

"We're going back to Mystic Falls to the house your father has for us...it's in your name." Klaus told her.

When they got to the bridge, Clint hugged her close and kissed her head. Fury smiled too, hugging her.

"Please behave and don't encourage your uncle." He asked, making her laugh. "I won't...keep mama and the rest of the scooby gang safe...they all deserve a break." Evangeline told him. "That they do and don't worry, Loki won't get out and make more mischief." Fury told her, making her laugh. "No, that was chaos...mischief is locking daddy and mama in the office when they're arguing and giving a newbie the keys." Evangeline smirked.

"Wait...that was you?" Natasha exclaimed as Clint grinned with pride. "Maybe." She laughed .

It was late that evening when they arrived at the house. Evangeline yawned as she invited her aunt and uncle in before telling him she was showering and heading to bed.

"Come in...where is my room?" She yawned, making him smile as he turned on the air and lights. "Up the steps and to the left...it's the first door." He told her, making her nod. "Okay, I'm showering and washing all the concrete and brick dust out of my hair and going to bed." Evangeline told him. "Go rest love." Klaus told her.

The two Originals sat in the living room with a glass of bourbon, listening to the shower run. Klaus looked guilty as he thought about the summer trip Elijah promised her and how he could have prevented his niece from getting hurt. Rebekah saw his face as he looked on, lost in thought.

"Alright out with it." She grumbled, making him look up. "What?" He asked. "What is wrong, you have a guilty look on your face that makes you look like Finn, what is is?" She replied, making him sigh. "This is my fault that Evie got hurt." Klaus told her,making her raise an eyebrow. "Since when did you become the martyr...last time I checked, that was Elijah's job." Rebekah asked. "...Elijah was supposed to take Evangeline to Australia for the summer as a late birthday present. When she turned 16, I was in the process of breaking my curse and he was daggered by Stefan and his brother...so he promised to take her there..only I daggered him for trying to kill me when I turned...so yes, I feel partially responsible for my niece being in pain right now." Klaus told his sister. "It sounds like everyone is just a tad bit overprotective of her." Rebekah said.

Later that night, he walked up to her room and found it empty. He frowned until he heard her steady heartbeat in his brother's room, making him smile. Klaus opened the door and found her sound asleep in his room.

Walking over, he pulled the blanket around her. Evangeline unconsciously curled into them breathing in the smell of Elijah's cologne.

A few days later, Evangeline was in school with Rebekah. She was starting her senior year along with her aunt. She was nervous as she fixed her hair, curling it.

"What are you wearing?" Rebekah asked, coming in. "Uh definitely not preppy...hey do you have a band tee?" She asked. "Uh...one that says Guns and Roses." She said. "Perfect...what do you think?" She asked, showing her.

Evangeline did an edgier look than Rebekah, which was more than her style. Her hair was curled and full, which was different than Rebekah, who elected to straightened hair.

When she got back, she gave her niece the black tee and watched her put it on before reaching for a a blazer and her pumps. After putting them on she got out a black cameo choker and a crucifix that Natasha gave her, layering them. She then put on her daylight ring and the longer leather cord necklace with their family crest on it.

"Ta-da." She smiled. "I actually like that." Rebekah told her, making her smile. "I know right...okay, come on cause I have to turn in my transcripts from Uncle Phil." Evangeline smiled, picking up her bag and the yellow envelope.

When they got there, she did the paperwork with a little help from Rebekah. They were given the same classes so that she could watch her and have someone to talk to. When they got to Alaric's room, he was stunned to see the redhead. He recognised her from her mother during the battle of New York.

"You look familiar." He said, making her sigh. "You've seen my mom recently on tv kicking alien butt." Evangeline told him, making his eyes widen. "Okay...but you're related to Elijah?" He asked quietly. "My dad...yes, I know all about what happened." Evangeline sighed. "Fine...I'll look over your transcripts and contact Mr. Coulson." Alaric said. "Agent...he is one of the top agents and taught at the academy." She replied. "Right, you can sit with Rebekah." He smiled as she bounced away.

Caroline eyed her as she took of her jacket and sat down by her. The girl was totally different from them and reminded them of Katherine. Elena saw her take out brand new notebooks that had the SHIELD logo on them and a pen that was bright pink and feathery.

"What about the vikings?" Rebekah asked, making her niece smirk. "There is no actual proof that they settled here." Alaric said.

"What about Leif Erikson?" Evangeline asked, making him smile. "Technically that was in Canada." He told her, "and Thor from the Avengers does not count."

All of them chuckled as she smiled at the memory of meeting him with Rebekah. The blonde threw her a look as she grinned, laughing softly.

"Something funny?" Alaric asked. "...Nope, just a memory from when she was little." Rebekah said.

Later that week was the party at the falls. Evangeline was still recovering from her injuries and didn't feel like partying. Rebekah was worried until a figure she had not expected to see.

"Come on, why are you not dressed?" Rebekah asked, making her niece give her a look of pure exhaustion. "I'm not going...Auntie Bex, I still have stitches in my side from the drain tube...I just wanna sleep." Evangeline told her, making her sigh.

Reluctantly, Rebekah left her niece at home and went to the party. As she was leaving, she spotted the figure of her elder brother entering the house. He waved at her before entering. At least she was not alone.

**AN: I hope you all like the chapter. I know I did not say which of Rebekah's brothers she saw when leaving. I will disclose that in the next chapter. Please review and tell me what you think. **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I am picking up with the story where is left off. Who is the brother that came into the house and what is going on? I am slightly changing the timeline for season three a little tiny bit.**

**Chapter 2: Autumn Rain**

Evangeline changed from her clothes and put on some pajama. The massive bruising was painful and she just wanted it to stop. She remembered her uncle had put her pain medicine in the cabinet in the kitchen if she needed it. Dragging herself up, she limped out of the room.

The sound of someone on the phone in the study made her freeze. She knew that voice anywhere and smiled. Quickly, she texted Klaus and said thank you with a big smiley face emoji. She was shocked her uncle did it.

Meanwhile, the figure of a man in a dark suit sat in the office, talking to the woman he once called the love of his life. They would honestly be together still had SHIELD not faked her death while they were engaged.

"Hello Natasha." His voice said, making the skill assassin shiver. "**Elijah.**" Natasha breathed. "I'm here with Evangeline...Niklaus said you would tell me what happened in my absence." He said as she grew quiet. "**We almost lost our little girl...she tried to save a injured cop from being killed by a Chitauri soldier...she saved the cop and killed it, but not before being backhanded into a brick wall." **Natasha said, making him frown. "What...what happened?" Elijah frowned, concerned. "**Remember the stories you used to tell her...of Thor and Loki?**" She asked. "Of course, they were the stories I was told as a child." Elijah asked, confused. "**They're real...everything that we were told were folklore, its real...Loki tried to take over earth...and my baby was right in the heart of the chaos...and she just took it as if it was nothing...and I'm sitting here terrified."** Natasha said, making his heart break. "Natasha...you are not weak for being afraid of that...hell, if I had seen it, it would have rattled my nerves as well...even with being on this earth a thousand years." Elijah told her. "**I keep telling myself she handled it because of you guys being supernatural...and then she didn't tell me she had fangs and had a thirst for blood...I thought maybe she had been turned and it worried me." **She sighed. "No...she came to me a few months ago when she turned 16...she was scared too...I believe she is up...Rebekah left for a party and she didn't want to go." Elijah told her. "**Will you make sure she takes something for the pain...she's being stubborn...and make sure she has fun...she's a senior." **She asked, making him smile. "Of course...be careful...please?" Elijah asked, making her smile. "**I promise...I have a short observe and report coming up but then I should not have anything for a while...maybe I'll make it down before homecoming and we'll go shopping." **Natasha said. "I think she would enjoy that." He smiled. "**Alright, I got to go...We're going to be transporting Loki and I have to help prep the strike units."** Natasha told him. "Alright...I'll see you soon." Elijah smiled. "**Alright...bye."** She replied, hanging up.

Elijah hung up and sighed, hoping and praying that she would be alright. He would always love her, not matter what. Rising, he heard the annoyed huff of the teenage girl in the kitchen, searching for the pain medicine that he held.

Walking out, he found her sitting on the counter, annoyed and hurting. Her deep brown eyes looked miserable as she leaned against the counter.

"Evangeline?" He called, making her look over in his direction as he appeared from the study. "I'm over here...hi daddy." She said, making him sigh. "Hi baby girl...sore?" He asked. "No...I freaking hurt and if I have to put an underwire bra on again for the rest of the weekend, I will scream." She told him, making him frown.

He walked over and saw she was shaking badly. Elijah sighed, pulling the bottle from his pocket and giving her one before reaching next to her and reached for a glass. After filling it, he gave it back to her and watched her take the pill.

"When was the last time you took these?" He asked. "I haven't...until today...I thought that Uncle Nik's blood would have healed me...why am I still hurting?" She replied. "Oh angel…" Elijah said, pulling her close.

This was the first time since she gotten hurt and everything happened that she had show any emotion towards it. She always saved the fear and tears for him. Evangeline knew it worried her mother so she never let it show unless it was really bad.

"I was so scared...daddy, they were killing everything in their sights...and I could have stopped them had I been able to get the bracelet off...did Uncle Nik have it spelled?" She whimpered. "I believe he did but you were so small then we didn't know...and you did the best you could...I am proud of you." Elijah told her. "Thor is cool, but his brother makes Uncle Nik seem like a kitten…" She said, making him smile softly. "I know...your mother told me." Elijah replied, resting his chin on her head as she leaned in closer. "I'm just glad you're home…" She told him.

When Rebekah returned later that night, she found her brother sitting on the sofa with the sleeping figure of Evangeline on his chest. She looked more at peace than she had in the last week. She smiled as she walked in.

"Hello big brother." She smiled, setting her clutch down on the table by the door. "Rebekah...have fun?" He asked, making her smile. "I did...poor thing." She replied, looking at her niece. "She'll be fine on monday...Evangeline just needed to know she was safe after all that went down in Manhattan." Elijah told her, rubbing her bad. "I could not believe he was real...and the stories did not do him justice." Rebekah said, making him chuckle.

Evangeline grumbled as she snuggled into his chest. Elijah kissed the top of her head as she drifted back to sleep. Rebekah smiled, happy to see her brother happy.

As the days grew colder, Evangeline grew stronger again. Her injuries healed and she was back to being the force to be reckoned with that Elijah remembered.

One afternoon, Rebekah had dragged her to the Salvatore's house to see Stefan about something. While there, she saw a man that she had seen in Fury's files about her family. She frowned, wondering why he was there until she remembered the one thing about her uncle.

"What are we going here?" She asked, annoyed. "Oh come on." Rebekah said. "I'm only here ten minutes and then you're finding your own ride...I am meeting daddy at the grille for dinner." She told her, making her smile. "Fine." Rebekah said.

Evangeline got out and put on her dark sunglasses and leather jacket. Stefan, one of the vampires that her uncle had compelled to watch Elena saw her.

"Stefan." Evangeline said, eyeing him evening. "Evie." He greeted. "Don't call me that...only Uncle Nick, Uncle Clint and Uncle Phil are allowed to." She glared. "My bad...He's in there." Stefan said, making Rebekah nod. "Who?" She frowned.

"Someone who will take care of Klaus for us." Damon said, making Evangeline frown. "What the hell are you talking about?" She frowned, making Rebekah look guilty, "Aunt Bekah, what is going on?"

"They have grown tired of the bastard's behavior." An accented voice said, making her glare. "You have got to be joking." Evangeline frowned, recognising him. "You remind me of a little spider I met years ago." He grinned.

"Evie...please." Rebekah said, making her niece frown. "No way...Yes, Uncle Nik is a pain in the rear, but helped raise me...I will not help you all kill him...find your own ride back." She said.

Stefan flashed towards the door, making her glare. Evangeline mercilessly tossed him to the floor and left, heading to her roadster. Rebekah looked down as her father smirked.

When she arrived at the grille, Elijah saw her face and frowned when she took his glass of bourbon and tossed it back in one gulp. He frowned, seeing her shaking.

"Evangeline Rayne." He scolded. "I'm sorry...but we have a big problem...and mama is not safe either." Evangeline said, making him frown. "What are you talking about?" He frowned. "...Damon and Stefan found Mikael...he's here, in Mystic Falls." Evangeline said, messaging Clint to watch her mom close. "Where?" Elijah asked. "The boarding house...they want him to kill Uncle Nik...we can't let them...I don't care what he's done...that is still my family...I have already almost my mom recently, I'm not doing it again." She told him.

A moment later, the brothers entered the grille. Evangeline quickly put up a mask as Elijah had his drink refilled and ordered Evangeline's shake and burger.

"In the meantime, Natasha and Clint are coming this weekend to go shopping with us for your homecoming dress." Elijah said, making her nod.

"Elijah...Evie." Stefan smirked. "Don't call me that, Умник." She growled, making him frown. "What?" He asked, making Elijah sigh.

"She called you a smartass in Russian." Elijah told him. "I didn't know she knew any other language." He said. "Well, if you weren't so busy trying to murder my brother, you might have learned that." Elijah said, making them frown, "Yes, she told me and if you think using my father will help you, it won't because I will gladly stand at my brother's side and murder the bastard."

Evangeline grinned at the words he said, making Stefan and Damon frown as Rebekah came in a moment later. She saw her brother's disapproval and sighed, knowing she was not going to be able to play both sides.

They walked away as the blonde sat beside her niece and brother at the table. Rebekah looked down as Elijah passed her a drink.

"I'm not angry with you...I just don't want him getting near Evangeline." He said, making her sigh. "I just want him to feel how hurt I was." She told him.

"Uncle Nik isn't a monster, have you ever looked at it from is side of things. His mama bound a side of him that is important because she couldn't keep her legs closed...how is that any of his fault." Evangeline asked, making Elijah sigh and Rebekah look down.

That friday, Evangeline was putting her things in her locker when she saw spotted a figure watching her. She smiled at him through her little mirror in her locker before putting her books away. He smiled and walked over.

"You know your mama is gonna choke when she sees what you're wearing?" He asked, making her smirk. "Daddy let me wear it." She smiled. "Elijah is outnumbered two to one." He said, making her laugh. "Oh, what do you have to say then Hawkeye?" She smirked. "That you're growing up way too fast on me." He said, making her laugh. "I missed you too Uncle Clint." She said, hugging him. "I missed you as well baby girl...making friends?" He asked, taking her bag. "That depends on how much supernatural drama I want to be in." Evangeline told him.

As they walked out, Caroline came bouncing over. She saw the archer with her and gasped, making Evangeline laugh until he took her keys.

"Evie...oh, I didn't know you had family in town." She said as the teen sighed. "Yeah, Uncle Clint kinda surprised me...hey!" She exclaimed as he took her keys.

"This is the closest I'll ever get to driving Lola." He said, making her pout. "That's why I got it!" Evangeline cried, making the baby vampire and witch laugh.

"Who is Lola?" Bonnie asked, smiling. "She's my Uncle Phil's prized 1962 corvette...that we are not allowed to drive ever...so I wanted one too, but I got heather amethyst." Evangeline smiled.

"Sweet...are you busy this weekend?" Caroline asked. "I'm actually going to DC for dress shopping with my mom and uncle and daddy this weekend...it's gonna be the last time for a few months I'll be able to see her." Evangeline told them. "Oh...well if you get home early, maybe we can hangout." Bonnie said,making her smile. "Maybe...I'll keep you guys posted." She smiled. "Sure...here's my number and Bonnie's...we don't hate you just cause Klaus is your uncle." Caroline told her, making her smile. "Glad to hear it...I got to go before Hawkeye here steals my car without me in it." She smirked, making Bonnie get wide eyed. "Seriously?" She asked. "Don't tell anyone." Evangeline winked.

Clint said something to his niece, who lowered the roof to her car and put on her sunglasses. He grinned as she started playing Guns and Roses on her radio as he sped off. Stefan and Rebekah looked up as she waved goodbye to them.

Natasha and Elijah were on the porch talking when they pulled up, both belting out song lyrics at the top of their lungs. Natasha rolled her eyes as Elijah smiled, happy to see her happy.

"Боже мой." Natasha mumbled, making Elijah chuckle. "You should have known it was bound to happen if you sent him to pick her up." Elijah smiled. "I know...it's good to see her happy." She told him .

"Mommy!" Evangeline smiled, rushing up the steps. "Hi baby...what are you wearing?" She gasped, seeing the leather skirt and bodysuit she wore. "What...it's modest and I'm covered and within dress code." Evangeline grinned. "You're pushing it." She told her.

The impish grin on her face instantly reminded them of Klaus, especially when the dimples appeared. Clint caught her off guard with a bearhug, making her laugh.

"Gotcha." he grinned, making her squeal. "No...cheater." Evangeline laughed as he set her down. "You let your guard down." He smirked.

"Go change, I already have a bag packed for you with new clothes." Elijah told her. "Okay, dress codes, fancy or jeans okay?" She asked. "Jeans are fine...your car stays." Elijah told her, making her pout.

They ended up at Elijah's house in Washington and ate in that night. Evangeline was quite content to stay with them and spend time with her family. It was most amusing to see her father attempting to play call of duty against her uncle. Natasha and her laughed at him as her mother painted her nails.

"So, how has school been?" Natasha asked. "Good...everyone is starting to realize I'm not Uncle Nik...guess he turned one of the scooby gang." Evangeline said. "I heard...so no cuties?" She asked, making her smile. "No...well there is Matt, but I am not stealing him from Aunt Bekah." Evangeline said, making her laugh. "I would not recommend that...you'll find someone...so, what are you thinking for homecoming?" Natasha replied. "Uh...there are these two elle saab dresses that I want...one is long and sheer in the top and short sleeved and the other is a short little black dress with black lace long sleeves." She told her, showing her on her phone. "Those are both super sheer." Natasha said, making her grin. "They come with modesty panels...but it is super cute." Evangeline told her. "That it is...I might end up stealing that from you." Natasha teased, making her laugh.

Elijah and Clint listened to them talk and smiled. They both were happy to hear that she was adjusting.

"I'm glad that she's making friends her own age...that do not have our bagage." Clint said, making Elijah nod. "As am I...it's been rough on her with the trouble my brother has caused and now Mikael's arrival." Elijah told him. "Yeah, she seems guarded right now...afraid." The archer told him. "I know...I believe it's my father's presence." Elijah sighed.

The next day, they went to the dress salon to try on the dresses she wanted. Evangeline was discouraged when the dresses did not fit her, despite her wearing the same size. Elijah tried to see if they carried any other ones she liked, but she was bummed out.

"Does this dress come in any other size or are they all European sized?" Elijah asked. "All European...she would be a 20 in that dress and that is considered plus size." The french woman said, making Evangeline get wide eyed," try another boutique.".

"Nevermind." She sighed, heading back to change. "Evangeline." Elijah said as she walked away. "I got it." Natasha said, making him nod.

The teen put her body suit and plaid skirt back on by the time she got back there. Evangeline tried to hide the hurt in her eyes but it was too late. Her mother saw her face as she zipped her knee high boots and put her coat back on.

"You okay?" She asked, making her daughter look up. "I was just politely called fat...what do you think?" She sighed, making her mother hug her. "Don't...all Euro sizes are like that." Natasha told her. "Yeah, well, right now I'm starting to think its not worth it...All the other homecoming dresses look like baby dresses and I want to look a little more mature." Evangeline told her.

They left the salon and went to the mall. While there, Evangeline walked through one of the shops there and found a cute green dress. It was form fitting and slightly opened backed. Elijah and Natasha watched her go and try it on and smiled.

"Evangeline...that looks amazing on you." Natasha told her. "Thank you...I think I found my dress." Evangeline smiled.

"Yes you did...do you have shoes?" Elijah asked. "Uh...Yeah, I just need some new stocking and Hot topic has my necklaces...there is a cameo on lace there I want." Evangeline smiled, making him sigh.

"Price of having a teenage daughter, brother." Clint smirked, making Natasha grin. "Oh, just you wait Barton." Elijah replied, making him chuckle.

As they were paying for the dress, Clint got a call. The look on his face told the teen all she needed to know. Natasha swore in Russian as Elijah signed the paper before getting his receipt from the girl. He took her dress from her and saw her daughter's face.

"I am sorry ma belle." Natasha said. "Its okay." Evangeline sighed, "You'll come home...safe?" "Yes, I will...обещание." Natasha said. "Okay." Evangeline sighed, feeling her plant a kiss on her forehead.

"Just come home safe." Elijah said, planting a soft kiss on her cheek. "Will do...what happened?" Natasha asked as her and her partner quickly left the mall.

Elijah pulled his daughter close as they walked over to the other store to get what she wanted before heading back to Mystic Falls. Evangeline's mind was on her mother, wondering what happened that she had to leave so quickly. Her father did the best but it bothered her as well.

By the time they arrived back in Mystic Falls, late that night, the autumn rain had started. Elijah lifted his sleeping daughter up and flashed her inside before the rain could wake her. She stirred only when she felt her cool bed beneath her.

A little while later, Elijah came back in to check on her and found her sleeping. He smiled before tucking her in before turning on the heat and shutting her door.

**AN: I hope everyone likes the chapter. Please remember to review an tell me what you think. I am glad everyone likes it so far. **

**Translations in English**

**Smartass**

**Oh my God **

**Promise**


	4. chapter 4

AN: So I hope everyone is liking the story so far. This chapter is going to be a bit more emotional. I wanted to explain why Natasha and Elijah broke up. Also, Homecoming and Klaus' return. Can't wait to see what trouble lies ahead for Miss Evangeline.

Chapter 3: Revelations

It was the day of homecoming and Evangeline did not feel much like going. She had yet to hear from Natasha and was beginning to worry. Elijah had told her not to worry and that she would call soon. Rebekah did the best she could to keep her mind busy, but it was useless.

That morning, she dressed in her usual skirt and blouse. However, Rebekah came in and saw the look in her eyes. Stopping her, she told her to stay there. The youngest Original walked into the kitchen where her brother was cooking and made him look up.

"Sister, what's wrong?" He asked. "Keep her home today, she looks like she had not slept in a month and is miserable...do what you have to but find a way to get a hold of her mother." Rebekah told him. "I can't...Natasha is on a no contact Op...the only one she can contact is Coulson...and where she is going will most definitely set her off." Elijah said.

"They sent her into Red Room, didn't they?" Evangeline asked, making them look up. "Yes...we just didn't want to frighten you." Elijah told her.

Tears fell from her eyes as he came over, pulling her close. She was indeed terrified. She just wanted her mother home, not where there were people wanting to take her back and torture her.

"They're gonna torture her if she is caught." Evangeline whimpered. "No darling...not they won't." Elijah told her, trying to believe his own words.

Rebekah knew enough about this group to know that they had done her mother wrong. Elijah was obviously upset by this and Evangeline scarred.

"Stay home today...go with your aunt to the salon and get your hair done for the dance tonight, take the day." Elijah told her. "Okay." She replied. "Now, how about waffles and bacon?" Elijah replied. "Yes please." Evangeline replied, making him chuckle.

Later that morning, Elijah sat in the office, looking at the picture of him and Natasha. He had taken her to the Russian ballet. He knew that she had been trained by them to be a ballerina.

16 Years earlier…

It was Natasha's first mother's day and she was thrilled to see her daughter again. It had been nearly six months, having been sent to Austria and now she was home.

Quietly, she crept into the nursery and found it empty. Frowning, her feet carried her the bedroom where she also found no one. Where were they?

Suddenly, the happy squeal of a baby made her turn towards the back yard. Unable to see through the trees, she opened the balcony door and headed down the stairs.

When she reached the pair, the brunette man was helping the little girl stand in the small brook while small minnows swarmed her feet. She squealed again, making the man laugh.

"When did all this get here?" She asked, making him look up. "You're home." Elijah smiled as she kicked off her shoes and joined them.

"Mama." The little girl cooed. "Hi princess." Natasha replied. "Ishies." She cooed again. "That's right." Natasha chuckled.

"She loves coming here." Elijah smiled as he lifted her up before kissing her, "I've missed you." "I missed you too...both of you." Natasha told him.

They walked inside so that Natasha could shower. Elijah smiled as he walked over to her, joining her. Evangeline was in their arms so she could be washed up. He set her on the floor of the vast shower and hugged his lover.

"Seems like you got the mister mom thing down." She chuckled. "Yes I do...sort of." Elijah said. "You've done better than me...I barely know how to be a mother…" She sighed. "No, you are a wonderful mother...what do you say to settling down...you can still do this...we'll be here." Elijah said. "...What are you saying?" She breathed. "Marry me?" Elijah asked, making her smile. "Yes." She agreed.

When they got out of the shower, Elijah slipped the ring onto her hand. They smiled as they walked outside for breakfast, where her gifts had been set.

"Okay. so, this one is from Evie...we did a craft with Niklaus." Elijah told her, making the redhead chuckle. "I see...look at that...its beautiful." She smiled as the baby grinned.

"Mama...petty." She said. "It is pretty." Natasha agreed.

"And this is from me...I know that they're in town, so I've arranged for Niklaus to watch her for the weekend and we will be in Washington." Elijah said, making her smile.

Inside the beautiful box were tickets for Sleeping Beauty from the Russian Ballet. She smiled as she looked at him, before kissing him.

"Thank you." Natasha smiled. "You're welcome beloved." Elijah smiled….

Now…

Elijah sighed as he set the picture down. He wished things had turned differently. His phone chirped, making him reach over. He looked at the message from the person and smiled at it.

"Daddy...can I take to the Jag?" Evangeline asked, making him look up. "Ah...not right now...perhaps you can sweet talk your uncle into letting you drive his DB4." Elijah told her.

She beamed at him before skipping out. Rebekah looked at him like she was mad until she told her what the car was. She grinned, making Elijah sigh as they left, her BMW pulling out of the drive.

Later that evening, Evangeline came back alone. Rebekah was getting ready with Elena, something that Evangeline did not think was wise. She told her that she would be fine.

"Daddy, I'm home." Evangeline called, making him smile. "Hello darling, you look stunning." Elijah breathed.

She had a simple but stunning love knot in her hair with several different dutch and fishtail braids. The rest of her hair was curled. Her make up was in the same color pallet as her dress.

"Thank you." She smiled, making him smile. "Katerina will be coming soon...she is excited to see you again." Elijah told her. "Really?" Evangeline smiled. "Yes." He chuckled.

"Bloody hell, would you stop growing up, everytime I go away, you grow." An accented voice said.

Evangeline turned and saw KLaus standing there, smiling brightly. She ran over and hugged him, making him chuckle as he held her.

"Hello love." Klaus said. "I missed you." She smiled. "I missed you too love...where is Rebekah?" He asked.

"The boarding house, her and Miss Gilbert are getting ready together." Elijah told him. "Ah...so then you know about father?" Klaus asked. "Don't get us started on that...Evangeline was rather upset with that." Elijah said as she went to go put her dress on.

A moment later, the sound of heels clicking made them look up. Elijah and KLaus smiled, seeing the stunning teen. She held her asylum coat, just in case it was cold.

"This is beautiful love." Klaus smiled. "Thank you...daddy told me to ask and see if I could use the DB4." Evangeline asked, making the hybrid turn to him with annoyance.

Elijah smirked softly as his brother tried not to look at her deep brown eyes, pleading to use the car. He sighed, nodding yes. Evangeline cheered as he handed her the keys.

"I'll be leaving right behind you...don't even think about speeding in that." KLaus told her. "Fine...thank you." Evangeline beamed.

Elijah chuckled as he watched them leave, knowing that his daughter was going to have a good time that night. He just wished that Natasha was there to see her.

He walked back to the study and thought about the day he found out she was dead. His whole world had shattered.

14 Years earlier…

Elijah smiled as he and his brother chased the energetic toddler around the backyard as two black cars pulled up out front. He frowned, seeing his wife's partner and handler. Evangeline looked up and turned towards Clint with a big toothy smile.

"Uncle Lint." She cooked, making him chuckle. "Hi baby...I'm going to bring her in, boss." Clint said. "Cookie?" She asked, making him grin.

"One and you're bathing her." Elijah said, making him grin. "Fine by me." He said.

Once they were inside, Coulson turned to the two vampires and looked down. He pulled out a badge and gave it to Elijah. He felt his throat go dry when he saw the name.

"I'm so sorry." Coulson said, his voice weak. "How?" Elijah asked, his voice slowly breaking. "A sniper out of nowhere...shot Nat through her body armor to get to the nuclear scientist she was protecting...neither made it." He replied. "...Clint?" Elijah asked. "Was resting at home aftering taking a round to the shoulder." He said, "We have her body...we can't release until you identify her. "

"Brother...we have to tell Evangeline." Klaus said, making him nod. "...I know." Elijah said. "Do not turn it off...brother, she needs you." Klaus said, seeing the dark look in his eyes. "I am not, but I cannot…" Elijah said.

They walked inside a moment later and the toddler looked up to see her daddy and uncles. She spotted the badge in her father's hand and walked over,taking it.

"Mama." She said, seeing her name. "That's right...and now its yours." Elijah said, making her look up. "Mama home?" She asked. "No...no baby, she's not." Elijah said, picking her up. "Why?" She frowned. "...She's an angel now little one." Elijah told her.

A single tear fell from her eyes as she looked at him. Elijah held her close, feeling his heart breaking. Klaus and Clint swallowed back tears as did Coulson.

Two weeks later, it was a cool fall day when they buried Natasha. Evangeline walked behind the casket with Elijah, dressed in a black dress, black lace knee high socks and boots. Her dark red brown curls were half up and a black bow in them. Elijah watched her as it was their turn to put a rose on her casket and dirt on it as well.

When they gave to flag to her, she looked at her mother's casket and then Clint. He kissed her head as she took the flag and held it close.

Afterwards, they watched her put a doll she had just got on the grave. Elijah smiled softly as she rested it on the beautiful stone.

"What are you doing?" Fury asked, kneeling beside her. "Mama no lonely." She said, making him smile. "I think she will like this...this was her's too...she always wore it when she left you." He said, producing a locket. "I gaves that to her." She smiled. "You did, when you were very little." Fury replied, putting it on her, "And now you always have your mama with you." "I miss her." Evangeline said, making him nod. "I know." He said.

He held the little girl close as she leaned into his arms. Elijah smiled as he looked at her and the older man. He nodded at him, knowing that she was going to be okay. …

"You know thinking about that is not going to help." A voice said, making him look up. "Katerina..what are you doing here?" He asked. "Well, I am pretending to be my doppelganger." She smirked, making him look up.

Elijah saw her in a cute purple dress and her hair straight. He nodded at her, making her frown.

"You're getting worried." She said, sitting in his lap. "I am...so is Evie...I don't think I could go through that a second time." Elijah sighed.

Katherine leaned down and kissed him softly. He sighed, letting her deepen the kiss. She sighed, glad that she still had the calming effct on him.

"Katerina." He breathed. "I'm coming home." She told him, making him smile. "I'm gald...I've missed you." He told her, making her smile more. "She'll be alright...I promise...I know there is a part of you that will always love her and that is partly because she's the mother of your child, but she will be okay." Katherine told him, "I've got to go...see you later." "Alright...stay safe...I know my brother is up to something." Elijah sighed. "That baby girl will be safe." She promised.

Later that evening, Katherine saw Klaus dancing with Evangeline. She had her head on his shoulder as Brown Eyed girl by Van Morrison was played by the band. She had an easy smile on her face as did the hybrid.

"Thought you weren't coming?" Damon asked. "I changed my mind." She said, making him frown.

Caroline and Bonnie saw how calm Klaus was with Evangeline and smiled. It was good to see their friend happy.

A few minutes later, her phone rang. All color drained from Evangeline's face. Her brown eyes filled with fear and anger as Klaus walked over.

"What love?" He asked as angry tears fell. "I have to go...daddy is meeting me here...its mama." She whimpered. "Oh Evie." He frowned.

Caroline and Bonnie saw Elijah appear, making Damon frown.

"What are you doing here?" He frowned. "I'm here for my daughter, we have an emergency in Washington." Elijah replied as Evangeline rushed to his arms.

"Angel...its alright." He said. "I can't do it again...I can't." She cried. "...Shh, it's okay...I just spoke to Phil, she's breathing...they just banged her up." Elijah told her, trying to soften the situation,"come...Where are the keys to the DB?" "My purse...here." She said, giving them to her uncle. "Thank you love...go." Klaus said.

They watched them leave without another word. Katherine's eyes met Klaus' and saw the pain in Elijah's dark ones.

As they drove, Elijah's mind went back to the day they found Natahsa was alive. Evangeline was about 9 and he had just married Katherine.

"Daddy...can we go see Uncle Nick tommorw...he said I come when I got home?" Evangeline asked as they walked in. "We'll see...we just got off the plane." He chuckled.

Katherine smiled as she looked at her new stepdaughter. She was so happy to finally be with Elijah.

Just then, the house phone rang. The housekeeper answered and then called for Elijah. He kissed his wife and went to the study.

"Come on bug, let's go see what changes were made to your room." Katherine smiled.

Meanwhile, Elijah sat talking to Fury. He listened, stunned and hurt. How could she do that to them?

"What do you mean it was a lie?" He growled. "It was not our idea...it was the Secretary's idea and I tried to talk him out of it." Fury replied. "What the hell am I to tell Evangeline? She's finally happy...we purposefully left the country to give her the chance to start over." He growled. "I know but you have to tell her." Fury agreed.

Two days later,they were sitting in a hotel room. Evangeline was pacing, still disbelieving what she was told. Katherine hugged her, feeling tears falling.

"They lied..my own mom lied." She said. "I know...its alright...no matter what, I am here." Katherine promised. "Promise?" She sniffed. "Pinky promise." Katherine vowed…

Elijah turned to see his daughter sleeping, knowing she may not get any for a few days. He smiled softly, just thankful she was with him.

AN: I know it took a few weeks to post. Please tell me what you think. Only character I own is Evangeline.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: I know it has been a long time since I last posted but I am going to try to get stuff up faster. I hope you all like the chapter and please remember to review.

Chapter 4: Pain

It was nearly four in the morning when Elijah and Evangeline arrived at the Triskellion. Most of the Avengers were present and saw the fear in Evie's eyes as she looked to her godfather, who held his arms out to her. As if on instinct, she ran to him, tears falling from her eyes.

"She's alright baby girl." He assured her, making her nod into his chest. "Why did she have to go back there…please don't let them do what they did last time." Evangeline sniffed, making his throat go dry. "Oh Evie." Clint breathed, holding her closer.

The others watched him hold her tighter and calm her. Elijah looked behind them and saw Fury. The other man walked over, seeing how upset the young girl was. In his hand was something that she left for her mother when she died.

"Evangeline." Fury said, making her look up. "Did you send my mama back there?" She sniffed, making him look at her. "You know it was not my choice…I would never send her back there." Fury replied, making her eye him. "I want to go back there." She told him, making him sigh. "Evie." He sighed. "No…I want to see her." Evangeline said, her eyes hard.

His eyes turned to Elijah and Katherine. The Original nodded, telling him that it was alright. Elijah knew that she needed to see her should something happen to her mother.

"It's alright." Elijah said, making him nod. "Very well…Barton, go back there with her." Fury replied, making Hawkeye nod.

"Come on baby girl." He said, keeping his arm around her.

As they walked away, Elijah turned to the leader of the agency. He wanted to know why on Earth Natasha had been sent back to Red Room and why he had waited so long to tell him. Elijah knew that if anything happened to her, his daughter would be shattered.

"How long did you know she was missing?" Elijah growled. "About three weeks." Fury sighed, making Katherine frown. "Then why the hell did you wait so long to go rescue her?" He snapped, "My daughter has been an emotional wreck since she left for this mission because she didn't hear a word from her." "Elijah, it was never my intention to send her back there. Do you honestly think that I would do that to that baby after the last time…It broke my heart to see her like that?" Fury growled back. "If something happens to her, Evangeline is never going to forgive any of us if something happens to Natasha." Elijah told him, making him sigh.

The other Avengers saw the ancient vampire walk away, needing to let his brother know what was happening. Katherine and Coulson shared a look as Fury walked away to go talk to the teen.

"That went better than I expected." Katherine breathed, making him nod. "Agreed…when did you get back into town?" He replied. "A few hours ago…Elijah is pretty shaken…All day he's been thinking about what happened last time." Katherine told him.

"What happened last time?" Bruce asked, making them look up. "…I'm surprised that Tony didn't find out." Coulson said, making him look up.

"I tried but didn't see anything." Tony said, making him sigh and Katherine look outside.

"…When Evangeline was three, Pierce had Fury fake Natasha's death…knowing full well that she was not really dead. We had to go along with it because it was the boss' orders. However, six or seven years later, we had to tell her and it messed Evangeline up bad." Coulson said.

"How bad is bad?" Steve asked.

Katherine smiled ruefully as she remembered Klaus sitting the pre-teen down and compelling her. While his compulsion had long since worn off, Evangeline was still scarred from it.

"Bad enough that his brother had to compel her to sleep because Evangeline was so hysterical." Katherine said, making him frown. "How did she get over that?" He replied. "It took her along time to get over being angry at her…at Fury…she hates Pierce. He and Evangeline do not get along at all because of it." Coulson told them.

Just then, Coulson turned to see Evangeline storming past Fury to get to the redhaired man. Her eyes were blazing with fury as she tried to go after the man. Clint held her by her waist, trying to pull her away.

"How dare you, you son of a bitch! My mother is not some stupid level three agent who did know what the fuck they were doing. You set her up!" Evangeline screamed, making him frown when he saw her eyes dark.

"Evangeline Rose!" Clint said, making her fight more. "No…he has done this twice." Evangeline cried as Elijah came back in.

By this time, Thor came over and lifted her up. The teen tried to break from his grasp as he walked back over to the others but he was stronger.

"Come now young one…There will be a time for your wrath." Thor said, setting her down. "He cannot get away with this again…I can go through it again." She sniffed, making him nod.

"Evangeline…we will make sure he doesn't." Steve promised, making her look up at him. "You promise?" She sniffed. "I swear to you." He said.

By the time Natasha was out of surgery, Evangeline was sound asleep. She lay in Elijah's lap, covered by his jacket and her pumps beside her. Katherine smiled at her husband, seeing the protective look in his eyes as she slept.

"She is going to be okay." Katherine assured her. "I know…I don't want to lose my child because of a broken heart…she'll be unreachable." Elijah sighed, making her nod. "I know…don't worry." Katherine said, making him nod as she kissed him softly.

An hour later, Coulson came back over to tell them that Natasha was out of surgery and that they could go see her. Elijah nodded as Evangeline opened her eyes when she heard them talking about her mother.

"Hey…She's out." Coulson said, making Elijah nod as he looked at him. "Thank you…so, what's the damage?" He replied, making him sigh. "They will likely have to go back and repair more of the internal damage, but she's stabilized for now. They want to keep Nat heavily sedated…we don't know what all happened to her yet." Coulson told him. "I could tell you, but I don't want to do so without Natasha's permission…I promised her I would never do so without it." Elijah sighed. "I know…but maybe you could reach her…she's pretty no respondent to us." He replied.

"What is wrong?" Evangeline mumbled, making them turn to her as she sat up. "Your mother in a lot of pain darling." Elijah told her, not telling her what was really said. "Can we go see her…is she awake?" Evangeline asked, making them sigh.

"Evie…your mom is in pretty rough shape…she's not going to be awake for a while." Coulson told her, making her eyes frown. "I want to see her…I need to see her." Evangeline said, her dark eyes leaving no room for argument.

Elijah and Katherine saw the fierce look in her eyes and nodded, telling him it was alright. He sighed as he led the girl down the hallway with Clint and them trailing. The other Avengers would wait to see her until later, understanding the teen needed this.

When Evangeline saw her mother, she felt tears fill her dark eyes. Elijah saw her kneel on the floor beside her and take her hand. Her mother slightly stirred, feeling someone touching her.

"Все в порядке, мама, только я ... твой ангел." Evangeline said, worried.

Just then, the surgeon came in and looked shocked to see the teen, still in her homecoming dress and hair down. Beside her was her father, who looked equally upset. He sighed, clearing his throat.

"Miss Mikaelson…. your mother was very lucky." He said, making her slowly turn. "My mother should have never been in that hell hole in the first freaking place." She said, making it still clear that she was upset. "We were able to repair most of the internal damage." He told her, making them all freeze as she whipped around. "What internal damage?" She asked, suddenly confused, "I thought my mother was just stabbed and had internal bleeding?".

"No baby girl…" Clint said, making her frown. "What happened to my mama?" She demanded, slowly catching on.

Elijah saw her face as he pulled her close to him, trying to calm her but she became increasingly upset. He kissed her head as she finally caught on and broke down.

"Darling…she is going to be alright…" Elijah said as her knees gave out. "What did they do to her?" She whimpered. "I will not tell you…what I can promise you is that while Niklaus is away, he is going to make that particular cell suffer for what they did." Elijah told her. "I want to go with him." She replied, making him shake his head. "Absolutely not…they do not know of you and we want it to remain so." He said as she looked back at her mother.

A few days later, Natasha finally regained consciousness. Evangeline had refused to leave her mother's side, worried that she would die if she left. Elijah and Katherine tried to get her to eat but she would not.

"Эванджелин?" Natasha murmured, making her look up. "Mama?" She said, sitting up and taking her hand. "Water?" Natasha rasped as Elijah came in.

He poured a small cup full of water and helped her sip it. She leaned back, suddenly feeling the pain. He looked at the chart and sighed as the nurse came in.

"Where is the surgeon?" He asked, making her frown. "She should not be up." The nurse snipped, making Evangeline glare. "Find the dang doctor and stop telling us what she should be doing." She snapped back, her inner Mikaelson temper coming out.

The nurse gave her a dirty look as the doctor appeared. She paled as he pushed past her to see Natasha's tired and pain filled green eyes. Coulson and Clint waited outside the door, watching.

"Agent Romanoff, how are we feeling?" He asked. "Hurts." She breathed. "Where?" He asked, checking the incision on her stomach. "Every…where." She mumbled. "Okay…we'll up the morphine and start antibiotics." He said, making the teen frown.

"Shouldn't she already have been on them?" Evangeline asked, sounding confused. "I was waiting to see if the syrum would kick in and it has…I just want to be sure." He replied.

Eventually, Natasha uncurled a bit more once the pain medicine kicked in. Evangeline finally allowed herself the chance to rest as her mother sat up in bed and watched her. Natasha saw the look on Elijah's face and sighed.

"How has she been?" Natasha asked. "Well, there are times I wanted to call her Natasha and other times Niklaus." Elijah teased, making her smile softly. "Has she slept?" She sighed. "No…she was afraid that if she took her eyes off you, you would be gone." Elijah told her, "All she could think about was what Pierce did when she was little."

She understood that, remembering how painful it was to see the anger and shock on her daughter's face then. It was at that point in time when they realized that Evangeline had magic.

"I imagine she did…she magic Pierce this time?" She asked, making him smile. "No but Thor did have to pick her up by the waist and take her away for Clint…I thought she would but I think she was so upset it didn't even cross her mind." Elijah told her, making her smile. "That sounds like Evangeline…my little guard dog." She replied, making him chuckle. "Indeed…she's struggling to fit in there, but I think that eventually she will." Elijah told her. "Your brother being a pain in the ass about it?" Natasha asked. "Just a bit, though I believe us finding out about you being hurt spared her from meeting my father." He replied.

Just then, Katherine came in with a familiar face. He smiled when he saw his former sister in law awake. She smiled back, glad to see that he was alright.

"Hello love." He smiled, making her smile back. "Nik…causing trouble?" She teased as he kissed her cheek. "For my other favorite sister, never, more like keeping it away." Klaus replied. "Oh?" She asked. "Let's just say that I did Fury's job for him and your friends don't have to deal with those barbarians again." Klaus said, causing recognition to flash in her eyes. "…Thank you." She said. "Think nothing of it love." He told her, making her smile through the few tears that fell.

"Uncle Nik…you stink like wet dog." Evangeline mumbled from the small sofa. "Well hello to you too, Evie." He chuckled, seeing her sleepy brown eyes look up at him. "What happened to Aunt Bekah, she's gone radio silent on me." She yawned. "Elena happened I'm afraid." He told her, making her sit up and glare.

Elijah turn and frowned as well, realizing what he meant. Evangeline took a calming breath, trying not to get angry with the other doppelganger back in Mystic Falls.

"Who is Elena?" Natasha asked. "Katerina's doppelganger." Elijah told her. "Oh…she's the one what was supposed to be dead?" She asked, making Klaus nod. "Yes, but good for me that she is not…how are you feeling?" He said, making Evangeline sit up so he could sit. "Tired…baby, have you eaten?" She asked.

"I'm fine mama…honest." She told her, making Klaus and Elijah frown.

They both knew what she needed and knew that she would not do it while she was there with Natasha. Evangeline tried to keep that from her mother as much as possible because she would worry about how much control she would have.

"Alright baby…when do you have to go back to school?" She asked. "Mama…it can wait." She said. "Мое сердце…I will be just fine." Natasha told her, holding her hand out for her to take, "I am not going anywhere."

Evangeline nodded as tears formed in her eyes. Natasha opened her arms to her so she could lay her head on her chest. She held her close, knowing that she daughter was just as scared as she was. Her heart was broken about it and wished it had not happened either.

"I can't lose your mama…not again." Evangeline whimpered, making her nod. "I know baby and you're not…I'm not going into the field for a good while…don't you worry." Natasha promised. "You promise?" Evangeline asked. "I promised, I'm staying with Clint for a while to heal…so don't worry." She told her. "Okay." The teen sighed, making her smile. "Good, now tell me about homecoming…did you have fun?" She asked.

When it finally came time for them to leave, Evangeline had a very hard time leaving her mother. Natasha promised to come and visit in a few weeks when she could move around more. Clint assured her that she would be just fine with him.

"You don't worry, everything will be just fine." He said, hugging her. "Okay…I'll call when we get home." She promised, making both smile.

"Alright baby." Natasha said, smiling at her. "Don't worry, I'll keep the hellion busy…she has a lot of make-up work to do." Katherine said, making her nod. "Thank you…and tell Nik I said thank you too…I finally saw STRIKE's report." Natasha replied, making her smile. "I will." She said.

Elijah hugged her tightly, making her smile as he looked at her, the same love in his eyes that he had for her then. She smiled back, showing him the same. While they moved on, they would still love each other, always and forever.

**AN: I hope that everyone likes the chapter and please remember to review. **

**Translations: **

Мое сердце- My Heart

Эванджелин- Evangeline

Все в порядке, мама, только я ... твой ангел- It's alright mom, only me ... your angel


End file.
